Can't Touch This
by FairyTailxoLove
Summary: Everyone knew they were dating, but what Fairy Tail wanted to know was who's in charge. A series of events lead Levy and Gajeel to a challenge; no physicality allowed! "No touching...AT ALL! The first one to cave in proves that they're the submissive in this relationship," Mira finished with a smirk. Who is dependent on who? Who will cave in first? GaLe! Rated M for suggestiveness.
1. The Bet

**Story: Can't Touch This**

Disclaimer; Nope, I am definitely not Hiro Mashima, who owns Master Makarov, who owns Fairy Tail, which owns the key to my Fangirlism *A tear rolls down my cheek* :'(

**AN: Please tell me if I made any mistakes; I'm typing this up on my phone. xP**

It was quite the normal, hectic day in Magnolia's leading Guild.

Alcohol was joyfully passed around, fists connected with faces, and a sheet of the building's rubble would occasionally rain down, due to the nonstop fighting held within the Guild.

And amidst this chaos, two lovers shared a table, talking quietly to each other.

Through the eyes of a stranger, the pair seemed rather ridiculous. However, this couple was nothing short of famous in the Guild of Fairy Tail.

A young, white-haired barmaid leaned across the counter, her chin resting against her palm. She let out a pleasant sigh.

"My, my. I thought those two would never realize their feelings for each other. Love can seriously change people, ne?"

A black haired cat finished his drink, and set down his glass. His amber eyes never left the couple as he responded:

"Yeah. Gajeel seems a lot more at peace with Levy around. There's less destruction with those two together."

The couple bent their heads closer together; blue wavy locks met with a spiky black mane.

Unknown to the Exceed and Barmaid, Gajeel was whispering every word they said into Levy's ear.

A Fire Dragon-Slayer and an Ice-Make Mage -now done with their quarrels- joined the Barmaid and Exceed.

"Oi, what are you guys talking about?" Natsu asked, hopping onto a barstool. His rival followed suit, sitting down as well. Mirajane smiled fondly at the two younger Mages.

"We're talking about Gajeel and Levy. Isn't it nice that they're finally together?"

"Tch. Gajeel's gotten weaker now," Natsu complained loudly.

Gray smirked, glancing back at the couple.

"Yeah, he's totally whipped."

Gajeel, who was still whispering what they were saying, froze.

Standing up, he turned to glare at the two.

"Hell no! I'm not whipped. Let me prove it to you right now! Fight me, Salamander!"

Natsu grinned brightly, the aura around him already ablaze with fire.

"YOSH! It's been a while!"

**"I'm all fired up!"**

_**"STOP STEALING MY LINES!"**_

Gajeel was just about to attack, when a sharp tug at his shirt made him glance over his shoulder.

The petite Levy McGarden stood behind him, her hands on her wide hips and her cheeks puffed out.

"Gajeel! You said that we're going to spend time together! Are you seriously going to just leave?"

Behind him, Gray and Natsu simultaneously made the sound of a whiplash.

Gajeel glared at the two, and then stared helplessly into the deep, heartbroken hazel eyes that stared right back. She slowly went up onto her tip toes, and tilted her head upwards.

"Please," she breathed, wrapping her tiny fingers around his tunic.

"Yeah, Levy's definitely the one in charge of their relationship," Lucy Heartfilia muttered smugly to no one in particular.

Jet and Droy, Levy's teammates, heard this and cheered.

"Yay, Levy! That's our girl!"

Realizing that they had caught the attention of the entire Guild, Gajeel snapped out of his trance.

"Fuck no! I am NOT whipped!"

Levy felt a little bit of sympathy for her man; he was quite prideful of his tough reputation, and now he was in a situation where that reputation was being torn to shreds.

"I don't think Gajeel's whipped," Cana slurred, momentarily lowering the barrel of alcohol from her lips.

Levy breathed a sigh of relief, as Gajeel's hunched shoulders lowered an inch.

_**Oh, Cana, thank you...**_

"In fact, I think that Levy is entirely dependant on him!" Cana finished.

_**"You intoxicated no-gooder! You better sleep with one eye open..." **_Levy thought to herself darkly.

Instead, Levy opted for an outraged face. When she opened her mouth, her voice was squeaky and shrill.

"What?! NO I'm not! I'm independent!"

"Well, Gajeel never let you wear a bathing suit to that pool party we had a couple of weeks ago...And you didn't say a word," Lucy mused aloud.

"Lu-chan!" Levy gave her best friend a hurt look. "Whose side are you on? And I didn't wear a bathing suit so he would actually stop sulking and come to the party. And why didn't you want me to wear a bathing suit, anyways?!" she demanded, turning to face her boyfriend.

Gajeel laughed, and condescendingly patted her head.

"Because you're mine, Shrimp. I don't want any other guy seeing what's mine."

"See!" Cana declares triumphantly. "Levy's the one that's whipped!"

"I still think that it's Gajeel," someone called out in the Guild.

"Who said that?!" Gajeel snapped, glaring at the many faces.

"Alright, mina (everyone)!" Mirajane called, drawing everyone's attention to her. "It's clear that we are all curious about who holds the pants in this relationship."

Gajeel tugged on the hem of Levy's dress, making her squeak.

"It's obvious that it's me!" he called out to no one in particular.

"So," she continued on, steadily ignoring Gajeel. "I propose that we make a challenge!"

THAT certainly caught everyone's attention. Guildmates excitedly murmured to one another, as Levy and Gajeel exchanged blank faces.

"What's the challenge, Mira-nee?" Lisanna asked, looking intrigued.

"They will be deprived of physicality in their relationship. No hugging, handholding-"

"-Ha! I hate that corny shit anyways!" Gajeel laughed.

"No kissing and no...Horizontal tangos," Mirajane finished with a smirk. "No touching...AT ALL! The first one to cave in proves that they're the submissive in this relationship."

"No...Sex?" Gajeel echoed, blanching.

Levy too could not seem to wrap her mind around that. She lived for the days and nights where Gajeel would kiss her, play with her hair, run his rough fingers down her soft, bare skin...

Abruptly, she shook her head.

_"That's submissive thinking, Levy!" _she scolded herself.

Noticing Gajeel's star-struck face, she smirked, that innocent face back.

"How about we make this a little more...interesting?" Levy asked softly. However, everyone seemed to hear her. Gajeel's ears perked up and he nodded for her to continue.

"If I win this challenge...you have to dress in Lucy's Bunny outfit for one whole day and her sexy Cat outfit the next. Also, you'll have to walk through the Guild and the streets of Magnolia looking like that."

Levy crossed her arms over her chest, a triumphant look on her face.

_"Take THAT, you condescending jerk!"_

Her nakama were howling with laughter at the image of Gajeel in stilettos and a sultry cosplay outfit. Some, like Natsu and Gray, looked like they were moments away from throwing up.

Gajeel narrowed his eyes, as Levy beamed with utter confidence.

"Okay...but if I win, you'll have to spend a whole week at my place. Seven days," he grinned wolfishly, making her shudder, "and seven nights."

Their nakama's laughter instantly turned into wolf whistles and catcalls. Lucy's face was as bright as Erza's red hair. The strongest female in Fairy Tail, for the matter, looked as if she was about to have a seizure.

Gajeel's crimson eyes glinted deviously as he leaned down, his lips brushing against Levy's ear, so no one else would hear what he had to say except her. What he said next had her blushing from head to toe.

"And if you think Bunny girl's cosplay clothes are bad, you have another thing coming to ya if I win, Shorty. Gihihi."

Stepping back hastily, Levy stuck her arm out.

"T-to a fair and honest challenge," she all but managed to say.

Gajeel grasped her tiny hand in his large one, giving it a firm squeeze.

"Who says I'm going to play fair, Levy?" He grinned a razor sharp smile at her.

_Oh boy..._

**AN: Oh, I'm awful. Starting another story when I already have two, and both don't even pass the second chapter...**

Er..I have commitment issues? D:

But I have a good feeling about this story! So, here's what I'm going to do:

**Each chapter, you guys can review, saying who you want to win the bet. I'll keep a tally, and the majority of the votes shall win! That is, if anyone actually reads this story...:S**

So, tell me: who do you want to see win this bet? Gajeel or Levy? :)

**-FairyTailxoLove**


	2. Tease

**AN: OH MY GOD. 36 reviews, 22 favs, and 43 follows...all in my first chapter?! You guys...are...friggin'...AWESOME! -3**

**Score:  
****  
Gajeel: 17 votes  
Levy: 7 votes  
Tie: 3 votes**

Remember to keep voting! Maybe throughout this story, people rooting for Gajeel will change to Levy, and vice versa. So I gotta know! :)  


Levy paced back and forth in her room at Fairy Hills.

"What am I going to do? What am I going to do? WHAT AM I GOING TO DO?!"

She tugged on her sky-kissed blue locks in frustration, her hazel eyes precariously flitting over her amused nakama.

All the girls from Fairy Hills were in her room, gingerly finding a place to sit amongst her never-ending stacks of books.

"Did you SEE how confident he was? And he said he was going to play dirty!"

It was only a few hours since the challenge was made, but Levy was already feeling the effects of not having his touch.

It seemed as though his dragon-like nature had rubbed off on her; she needed his touch, almost as a reassurance to her daily hectic life.

"Levy, calm down," Cana slurred soothingly. She staggered up onto her feet, and stood behind Levy.

"Just because he's gonna play dirty, doesn't mean that you can't."

Warm, soft hands pressed down on Levy's shoulders.

"He may be all big and strong, but this is a game that involves this," she raised one slender finger, lazily touching the tip to Levy's temple, "...and THIS!"

All of a sudden, Cana groped Levy from behind, making the younger girl shriek shrilly. The whole room burst into laughter, as Cana faced Levy's accusing glare with an easy smile.

"What? I'm telling ya, the guy has a thing for butts."

Levy grumbled unintelligible things under her breath, leaning against her desk.

"If you're all done violating me...why don't you answer this? How the heck do you think I'm going to win against HIM? He appeals to me more than I appeal to him!" Levy sighed, rubbing her temples in circular motions.

Lucy looked around the room, her eyebrows raises in disbelief.

"Don't tell me that you actually believe that, Levy-chan! You should see the way he looks at you when you walk into the Guild."

"Yeah," Mirajane added slyly, in that oh-so sweet voice of hers. "He's like a rabbit that just REALLY wants to hu-"

"ARGHHHHHH! Enough!" Levy cried out, exasperated.

"We can use Levy's sex appeal to work to her advantage?" Lisanna suggested shyly.

"That's perfect!" Erza shouted, standing up. For a good half hour, Erza had been sitting on the ground, a mere husk of her former self. Her mind was somewhere off in dreamland after the bets were made, but she seemed to become fully conscious.

"Y-you can borrow my seduction armor!"

Levy balked, shrinking away from the overly enthusiastic Titania.

"Isn't it too soon for lingerie?"

"It's never too soon for lingerie! If it pleases Gray-sama, Juvia would wear lingerie all day everyday! JUST lingerie," Juvia added meaningfully, sparkles in her eyes.

"You guys, I can't come on too strong just yet. He'll know that I'm being desperate."

"That's true," Mira mused. "And it should be at a time and place where you would be the one in charge."

"I got it!"

Lucy, who was slouched in thought, sat up straight, and snapped her fingers.

"What's your idea?" Lisanna asked, as Lucy's face twisted into a scary smirk.

"Levy-chan...Do you own a swimsuit?"

Levy turned to face her best friend in surprise.

"What are you saying, Lu-chan?"

"I'm saying that we should throw another pool party, but why don't we make it a bit more...extreme?"

All around the bluenette's room, women exchanged knowing and mischievous looks. Levy could only stand and stare at her nakama, resigned to the fact that she probably had no say in this discussion.

~The next day~

Levy timidly peeked behind the Stage of the Guild. She laid her eyes on the large interior swimming pool.

The room was decorated to imitate an outside environment, having its edges adorned by plants of various sort; mainly palm trees and tropical-looking bushes. The look was complete with sun-beds and beach umbrellas.*

Everyone was already there, clad in bathing suits. When the blue haired girl spotted the black mane, she raised her eyebrows to see him fully clothed and sitting in a corner of the room by himself.

She too was feeling a little crabby; Levy was glad that she wasn't the only one having to suffer from touch-withdrawal.

"Mira-san, are you sure this is...okay?" Levy asked nervously, fiddling with the strings of her robe.

Mirajane smiled reassuringly at the cutely worried young woman.

"It's perfectly okay! All is fair in love and war, ne?"

Levy raised an eyebrow; she was pretty sure that was the motto of the restless, match-making Barmaid.

"So, do you remember the plan?"

"Y-yes. I go into the room, take off my robe...and I go up to Freed. A-and I talk to Freed-"

"No, you FLIRT with Freed," Mirajane cut in wickedly.

Levy blew out a stray curl of blue hair, looking up at Mirajane through her fringe of blue bangs. She wasn't even permitted to wear her headband; the girls had agreed that her tousled, wild hair looked a lot more seductive than her normally neat hair-do.

"This doesn't feel right...Gajeel and I are still in a relationship-"

"-A relationship where you're on a leash! Now, don't you want to show him who's boss?"

The thought was too tempting to resist. Levy found herself beaming up at the S-class Mage.

"Okay...even though Gajeel is going to be REALLY angry, this is for the sake of my relationship!"

Taking a deep breath, Levy entered the room. She caught a few nods an smiles from the other girls as she slowly untied her robe.

She let the robe drop to the floor, only clad in a skimpy little bikini.

"LEVY! Y-you're s-so cute..." Jet and Droy chorused, trying to cover up their nosebleeds.

It seemed like everyone had turned to look at the petite Solid-Script Mage.

Levy barely heard Elfman say, "Now, that's manly!", or the small whispers and mutters of, "She's so cute!", "T-that bathing suit looks TOO good on her..." and, "Where was she hiding that bod?"

The only thing she was focused on was the broad shoulders and spiky hair of the man she was in love with.

She watched as he stiffened, taking in her scent and the small comments around the room. His back was to her, but she could only imagine his face. Levy bit her lip to subdue a giggle.

_"Game, set, match. That was easy, wasn't it, Gajeel?"_ She thought to herself with a smile.

~~~

Gajeel had been sitting in the corner of the room, nursing a drink.

He had to admit, he had an awful sleep the night before. He was so used to the blue pixie curled up in his arms, her breathing light and soft, her body warm and inviting.

"So, are you going to think of a plan?" Lily asked, perched on the table Gajeel was occupying.

Gajeel eyed the Black Exceed with disinterest.

"And why the hell would I do that?"

"Because, as Guild Gossip proves true, you and Levy are in a challenge."

Gajeel snorted, taking a swig of his drink.

"Shorty's gonna crack in no-time, Cat. Just you wait and see."

Lily raised his eyebrows, a mischievous smile forming on his usually solemn face, instantly putting Gajeel on edge.

Just then her scent hit him, as did the appreciative comments that went around the room.

He froze, collecting information from the voiced opinions of his nakama around him. Lily shot him an amused look.

"_That sly Cat! He's seriously enjoying himself, ain't he?"  
_  
"I doubt that she's in any danger of cracking, Gajeel. You should take a look for yourself."

Knowing he would regret it but unable to will himself to stop, Gajeel found himself turning around.

His narrowed red eyes widened in disbelief, taking in the scene that was obviously put on just for him.

There was **HIS** girlfriend, **HIS** bookworm, **HIS** coy cutie, clad in nothing but two little scraps of fabric.

The Dragon in him growled possessively as she turned to look right at him, a wicked gleam in her not-so innocent eyes.

_"If she thought that parading herself around is going to get me all hot and bothered, she thought wrong! No, I'm not aroused...I'm fucking pissed!"_ he thought to himself furiously.

Levy sauntered over to him, her hips swaying, her flat stomach exposed, her slender thighs on show, the taut muscles and delectable curve of her behind prominent.

He puffed himself out; ready to really tell her just how pissed he felt. As she drew closer, Gajeel opened his mouth...only to close it, as she walked passed him without a word.

He was about to reach out to grasp her wrist, when he saw the flashing eyes of an excited Mirajane. He instantly stopped his actions, feeling immensely annoyed.

His head swiveled -in sync with every other member of Fairy Tail- to watch as she strolled towards Freed Justine.

The green-haired mage looked completely shocked as Levy leaned against the bar beside him, stretching out her lithe body like a cat.

Her actions were completely unlike her intelligent, mature personality. However, the fierce flush displayed on her cheeks proved to Gajeel that these actions were not her own.

He felt a dozen pair of heated eyes on him, and he turned to find a bunch of Fairy Tail girl watching his every move like a hawk. He turned to find his partner, Pantherlily, with the same look in his amber eyes.

_"Damn harpies, converting my cat to join the likes of ya,"_ he thought sourly.

But he would be damned if he just sat there and let his girlfriend be on display for the whole damn Guild to see.

With a look that could cut through steel, Gajeel got out of his chair and marched over to where his Shrimpy vixen stood.

***: I don't really remember what the interior pool looked like, so I used FairytailWikia for the description of it. :)**

AN: I figured since in the previous chapter, Gajeel got the last word in, Levy should be the one to strike first. But after this, it'll be Gajeel's turn to attempt to get her on that...LOL!

Speaking of racy things...a bunch of your reviews were hilarious, and made me blush for a good ten minutes. A lot of people want Gajeel to win, so I'm not sure if I should bump up the rating. I guess it'll stay at rated T for now, until a winner is declared at the end of the story, kay? And I'll see what I can do for the epilogue...*commence non-stop blushing again*

GAAAAH! I'M INNOCENT! THIS STORY WILL BE THE END OF MEE! Okay, I should calm down...

Thanks again for the reviews! Aren't ya guys proud of me? This is as far as I've ever gotten when writing a story...the second chapter. I'm so pathetic!

Tell me whatcha think, and keep on voting!

FairyTailxoLove


	3. Frustrations

**AN: Heeeeeello, my pretties! I'm on CHAPTER 3! I've never been this far in updates before...**

**AND 99 REVIEWS? ERRMAHGAWDDD! I didn't know there were so many of you out there! :'D THANK YOU!**

**I'll spare you the sob story of why I didn't update sooner, and sum it all up into simple words:**

**School. Parents. Friends. Boy-Trouble. SCHOOL!**

**Also, I was more into reading Fanfiction rather than writing it...you may or may not have seen me lurking around the GaLe section :3 But I'm back!**

**So, gomen about the delay, I'll try harde-**  
***Fellow GaLe Fanatic throws a lamp at my head, and shouts "SHUT UP AND LET ME READ, BAKA!" I then promptly pass out***

**Score:**

**Gajeel: 44 votes**

**Levy: 19 votes**

**Tie: 15 votes (I put in two votes; one for chapter one, and another for chapter Two!)**

**\\/~...~\\/**

Gajeel Redfox being mad was an understatement.

Being furious was an understatement.

Being pissed off was an understatement.

Being Mr. Hyde-and-The Hulk-combined angry was an understatement.

Getting so angry that he was about to touch one little hair on his minx's head...

Now THAT is an overstatement.

As he marched over to Levy, hell-bent on throwing the bikini-clad bluenette over his shoulder and then making a run for his apartment, where he could greedily absorb her full attention in peace...he stopped dead in his tracks when spotting the mischievous glint in those hazel eyes.

His fingers itched to grab hold of that dainty mage, to explore the soft terraces of her skin, to reassure himself that she was REAL; that this whole new life isn't some sick dream he's dreaming in the pits of Phantom Lord.

Also, he was itching to grab her to satisfy his...as Elfman would call it, _"Manly Needs"._

Anger aside, he grumpily recognized the familiar feeling of want stirring inside of him, causing him to feel overly agitated- even more so than usual.

Gajeel was snapped out of his brooding when Levy effectively turned her back on him and leaned forward, hands splayed against the counter. She stood on her tip-toes, and ordered a drink all the while giving her boyfriend an eyeful.

Like a moth to a flame, Gajeel's eyes instantly slid over dangerous turf.

_Oh, she just added a whole new meaning to dangerous..._

"Oi," he managed to ground out through clenched teeth.

"Yes, Gajeel?" Levy quipped, trying to hide the coy smile from flashing upon her face.

"What the hell do ya think yer doing?"

"Oh, I'm sorry. Does my state of undress bother you?"

"Come with me," he muttered, clenching and unclenching his hands in impatience.

"That doesn't sound very nice, you know," she pointed out with an even wider smile.

"I need to...talk...to you...please," with all the reluctance one can have, he managed to heave that request out of his throat. Almost as quickly, he turned around and stomped out of the room.

With another infuriatingly cheery smile, Levy shrugged into her robe, and padded across the floor, following her impatient boyfriend.

_"I've so got this!"_

She wanted to jump around, to throw her skinny arms up into the air and just do a victory dance. For the longest time, she was a nervous little thing-always over-calculating what to say to her crush whenever he was around, always trying to figure him out like the puzzles she would finish oh-so easily.

But now, she felt like she was in charge. Really, truly in charge. The feeling was foreign, but the shiny newness of it made the young lady delighted.

Smile in place, Levy opened the door...

Only to have it shut behind her the second she entered, her back pressed against it.

Looming over her was Gajeel, his shoulders hunched so he could be face to face with her, his strong arms on either side of her, palms lying flat on the door, caging her in.

Through the intoxication of his nearness, Levy noted that he was effectively not touching her in any way. She couldn't even squirm away, for she was bound to end up brushing against him because of his close proximity.

That clever, clever man.

"A-ano, Gajeel?" She quipped uneasily, pressing herself against the door in a vain attempt to get away. It was either that or jump onto him, latching her legs around his waist, and clinging onto him like there was no tomorrow.

"Is something the matter?" She squeaked.

"Oh I'm sorry," he threw back her own words. "Does my closeness bother you?"

He slowly gave her a wide, dangerous smile, causing the girl's knees to quiver and her heart to pitter-patter.

"N-not as much as mine is probably bothering you," she whispered, shrugging out of her robe and letting it drop to the floor, pooling around her ankles.

Gajeel gaped down at her, as she stared up at him through her blue fringe, teeth pressing into lip.

"Come on, Shorty. Just throw the bet, will ya?" Gajeel growled from deep in his throat, making the girl's toes curl positively.

"I don't see why I have to throw the bet, why don't you do so instead?" She managed to argue.

The sexual tension in the small room was so thick that Levy assumed they'd need a bulldozer to even dent it.

"So, I'm guessing neither of us is backing down, huh?"

Levy gave a tiny shake of her head, careful not to graze against the strong, scarred arms on either side of her. She glanced at his gloved hands from the corner of her eye, and tried not to think about what he could do with them...

Gajeel stared her down with dark red, conflicted eyes. Then, he leaned into her, his eyes trained intensely on her wide ones.

_Wait...he isn't possibly going to...?_Levy held her breath as his face came closer to hers, not daring to make the first move.

Instead of going for her lips like she assumed he would, he tilted his face so his nose was ALMOST pressing against the soft, swan-like column of her neck. She strained her senses to feel just _**ONE TOUCH**_, but she came up empty-handed.

Gajeel took a long breath through his nose, inhaling her scent deeply. A few moments later, she felt him exhale against her peachy skin; oddly, the warm air had caused the young women to break out into goose bumps.

He stood upright, at his full and impressive height, drawing his arms away from the barrier he had made.

Levy was still leaning against the door, her heart pounding and her mouth opening and closing like a fish on land. Though she couldn't fish out a simple word from her befuddled mind, Gajeel could see the outrage and frustration shining in the depths of her eyes.

"Gihihi. Is the bet still on, Shorty?"

"**YES**," Levy managed to say, all the while hating the way she gasped that word, clinging to it with every fiber of her body and soul.

"Alright. But I'm drawing the line at jealousy. No more stupid schemes to get each other angry."

Levy had the grace to look ashamed as she pulled her robe back on. As the girl tied the strings together, she looked back up at her boyfriend.

"Okay. Ano...aside from making each other jealous, what else can we do?"

Gajeel smirked down at the confused girl.

"Oh, you'll see, Shrimp. You'll see."

The Dragon Slayer turned around and began to walk away, chuckling deviously as he heard the small shout of indignation coming from the girl he loved.

.../...\\\...

Truth be told, Gajeel had no idea how to retaliate against his girlfriend.

He wasn't even planning on forming a plan until Levy had gone and done that stupid strip tease for half the Guild to see.

But how to get her to quit the bet...?

Gajeel grumbled to himself, hands dug deep into pockets and shoulders slouched, as he walked down the streets of Magnolia to his home.

As he rounded the corner, his sensitive nose picked up on scents.

Many, many scents.

"FUCK!" He snarled, briskly walking towards his home, wondering who was stupid enough to actually rob him, of all people.

With a movement that lacked all grace and flourish, he knocked down his own door to find...

**Idiots.**

Many, many idiots; all wearing the symbol of Fairy Tail on some part of their body.

They stood, sat, and fought in his small home, all cramped together like sardines in a can.

"THE FUCK IS THIS?" Gajeel roared angrily.

Alright, maybe he was a little more sexually frustrated than he had earlier let on.

To his rising annoyance, no one even bothered to stop and acknowledge him.

He spied the Stripper poking through his things -completely nude-, Salamander raiding his fridge, Elfman shouting about being a man, and countless others brawling amongst themselves. He was sure that all the men in Fairy Tail were in his home, which was meant for just one person.

And amongst the mass of idiots sat his Cat, perched upon a table. Pantherlily spotted Gajeel, and a smug grin appeared on his face.

"Gajeel! We've been waiting!"

"What...the hell...are...they...doing?!" He seethed, struggling to reign in his rising temper.

Lily shrugged nonchalantly, that smug smile still in place.

"I heard that the girls had a secret meeting, discussing Levy's battle plans in winning this bet. I assumed that we needed a meeting, since you're clearly hopeless without us."

"I...I AM NOT HOPELESS!"

Pantherlily stared Gajeel down, whiskers twitching and lips fighting down the knowing smile.

"Cat..." Gajeel warned, a prominent vein throbbing on his forehead as the sound of shattering glass was heard nearby.

Gajeel began to wonder if this bet was a little more than what he bargained for.

"Just think of the prize, Gajeel," Pantherlily said nonchalantly, seeing his partner's conflicted look.

Gajeel's thoughts instantly took a positive turn.

_"That's right...if I win, Shorty will be with me for a whole week. All, completely mine."_

Levy wasn't pure; they had been together for quite some time. However, Gajeel wasn't too sure how knowledgeable she was in the area of...sex.

She read...books. Those crappy romantic ones with the dirty, ecchi scenes.

Gajeel had seen her read educational and historic books in a matter of minutes, and know everything about what there is to know on that particular subject.

Now what does she know, with her reading dirty books? It drove him insane, to be honest. When they had first done the deed, he assumed that she would want him to be kind, gentle, and whisper corny things in her ear.

He did not at all expect her kisses to be hard and hungry, her fingernails to scratch and dig into his back, her eyes daring and glazed in carnal instinct. The few times they had sex were always explosive; a battle in the bedroom, if you must ask, that had him repeatedly thinking she was his perfect half.

"It's always the quiet ones, hmm?" He had mused afterwards, in a low tone. He had snickered when she murmured, "Baka, Gajeel!" with her tiny face aflame. Just like that, she was converted back to the innocent girl-scout he was oh-so fond of.

But if he won? She would be that little tiger, that feisty Shrimp, that blue-haired demon who only appeared on rare occasions.

And that demon would be there for one long, delicious week.

Gajeel sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. Eyes closed, he addressed Lily.

"Alright, what do we have 'ta do, Cat?"

******\\/~...~\\/**

**AN: I told myself that I wouldn't upload anything until I knew I could finish it (Writing the chapters beforehand and uploading them on a weekly basis). However, I now have 19 new and unfinished GaLe stories/one-shots! D: Oh boy...**

**Some of you guys are a little concerned about the rating of this story, and I'm getting a feeling more people will share that concern after this chapter so I'm just gonna copy and paste what I messaged one of you awesome reviewers! (P.S. I replied back to every one of your reviews! Gomen for all the anonymous reviewers-I'll reply in the next chapter! That is, if I even get any reviews! :$ ):**

**"Yeah, that was one of the main things that I kept fretting over when writing this story. I made sure to read over "FictionRatings" at least a dozen times, and finally decided that I should keep it at rated T for now. There isn't any full out adult content in this story so far (Which would be rated M), or any explicit adult themes (MA). So far, it's teetering on the border of T and M. Right now, there's only suggestive adult content; that's why it's currently rated T. Sorry if the ratings aren't right! I'm probably going to one-up the rating if the content gets more...risqué? Gihi!"**

**Also, my exams are this approaching week! My parents don't know that I've dropped 10% in one of my courses, thus I'm getting a B in that course, thus I'm no longer a straight-A student, thus breaking an 8-year long streak of straight A's.**

_**OH MAVIS, YOU GUYS MY PARENTS ARE GOING TO KILL ME!**_

**So I thought, "Before I die, I might as well put up another chapter of this story".**

**Wish me luck on my exams, and make sure to vote! :D**

**FairyTailxoLove**


	4. Ruse

**AN: New chapter! It was this week's release of the chapter in the manga that did me in. OH SWEET MAVIS THAT COVER. Prepare yourselves for a fluffy one-shot later on this week that will have you rolling your eyes at my sheer obsession with these two. My god, I have so many feels that I don't know what to do with them!**

**Thank you for your reviews and your votes, mina! 'Preciate it! And turns out I ended up getting a B in that course because of my exam...so I'm no longer a Straight-A student. Sucks. T.T But a big, fat thanks to Lucy Ashley from Fairy Tail for calming me down, and lamoco13 for making me smile. :)**

**And Ulcaasi: The kind of boy trouble where "he's-so-incredibly-attractive-and-smart-and-you-like-him-and-he-likes-you-but-you're-not-allowed-to-date-so-you're-both-just-awkwardly-into-each-other-but-can't-act-upon-it. Not the fun kind of boy-trouble :( ...Is there even a fun kind? I feel like this is where I'm getting my evil motivation to create boundaries in our beloved Fairy Tail characters and watch them suffer...Gah! How angsty! D: In other news... **

**Just a heads up to anyone who reads this...the end of this chapter is a little...I don't know. Just, read my AN at the end, okay? :)**

**Score:**

**Gajeel: 53 votes**

**Levy: 26 votes**

**Tie: 17 votes**

/~~..~~\\\

Levy rested her head against the table she was occupying, one hand clutching her fruity drink.

She was exhausted. Mentally, physically, as well as emotionally.

_"For God's sake, Levy! It's only been a few days! Control your hormones, girl!" _Her subconscious seemed to snap at her, taking no pleasure in the miserable heap that was once Levy.

The bluenette craved the companionship that Gajeel offered. They weren't a couple that were of many words, but more so of intimacy. A ruffle of hair represented fondness, a glomp meant happiness. They shared their strengths and weaknesses in their proximity and had come to build an uncrackable fortress of will when together.

Take away that proximity, and you might as well take away her very soul.

As she dwelled on these thoughts, a sudden realization occurred to her; she _was_ dependent on Gajeel. This wasn't a sign of weakness, nor was it something to be put down by. After all, _he_ depended on _her_ just as much.

She pouted against the table, quietly moping in peace. All she wanted to do was read a good book and cuddle with her boyfriend...was that so much to ask?

Mirajane, who was drying glasses behind the bar, looked over the petite girl in worry.

It had seemed as though their earlier plan had backfired on Levy.

"Perhaps I should just call off the challenge, since I made it in the first place," she mused aloud thoughtfully.

Levy quickly raised her head, shaking it vigorously as her blue locks flew this way and that.

"No! It's fine, Mira-san, really. It's just that...I miss him," Levy murmured quietly, fiddling with her fingers.

"I don't see what's so bad about admitting defeat?" The white-haired woman questioned, the worry evident in her tone.

"NO! I was the one that got into this mess. I will _not_ admit defeat," Levy said with fierce determination. Just as quickly as it arose, it deflated. The young woman's confidence visibly withered, as she slouched in her seat.

"I...just need to get my mind off of the dumb challenge."

Mirajane tilted her head in thought, pondering something. She stared Levy down with a look in her eye that Levy couldn't quite place.

"Hmm...how about a job?" She asked with a smile. Levy blinked, clearly taken aback.

"A...job?"

It _had _been a while since Team ShadowGear had gone on a mission together. In fact, she was sure that Jet and Droy would be thrilled to spend more time with her, without her ever-present boyfriend.

"I don't know...does that make it seem like...I'm running away?" Levy asked, a crease marring her forehead.

"No! In fact, Gajeel will think that you aren't even close to cracking. It's perfect, trust me." Mirajane smiled prettily, her eyes conveying total eagerness. Levy looked up at the Barmaid with doubt.

"If you say so...I guess I'll go check out the request board, then."

"_WAIT! _I have the perfect job, Levy-chan!"

In a flash, Mirajane pulled out a sheet, pushed it into the girl's hands, and ushered her out of the Guild.

"Good luck with your mission! See you soon!"

The bewildered girl had no choice but to let herself be manhandled out of the Guild. She was too confused by Mira's peculiar actions.

/~~..~~\\\

Levy stood outside of Fairy Tail, and intently read the request sheet. It spoke of a man going around Magnolia, enchanting items and posing as a street vendor. The enchantment makes a passerby see what they want most at that particular moment. Drawn to the item, the vendor will sell the customer the item for a cheap price, making a moderate profit for himself.

However, what the customer does not know is that the enchantment on the item is like poison. It slowly sucks out their life, and transfers their power to the vendor. The request offered a reward for Levy to successfully nullify the enchantments and capture the corrupted vendor.

Levy frowned; she wasn't familiar with that specific enchantment. She folded up the sheet, tucked it into her pocket, and decided to pay the library a visit.

/~~..~~\\\

She had only been reading through a variety of enchantments for a few hours before she was approached by the man she was hoping to avoid.

"How's it goin', Shrimp?" His voice was gruff, and his face sported that incredibly infuriating yet incredibly attractive and dangerous smirk. **(AN: YOU GUYS KNOW WHAT I'M TALKING ABOUT RIGHT? GAJEEL. DAT SMIRK. *Swoons*)**

The sight of that predatory smile sent warning bells chiming through her head, but she paid them no mind. Levy's heart felt a thousand times heavier as it dropped to her stomach. She fought down a frustrated groan as she contemplated leaving...

On any other day, she would be ecstatic to spend time with her boyfriend, however, not at a time like this.

Or a place like this, for that matter.

The young woman thought back to only a few months ago at this very location...

_Levy shifted in her seat uncomfortably, wincing at the pain in her neck from being hunched over for too long. The next day, Team Shadowgear was setting off on a job, so Levy wanted to be prepared. Her research on the the mission was almost complete; she was sure she could finish up in an hour or so._

_The doll-faced girl was so consumed with her work that she didn't notice everyone else leave, or the frightening presence that entered the building. She didn't notice him stare her down for a few moments, taking in her apparel and the lack of people. She didn't notice him sneak up behind her, unable to wipe off the mischievous grin that stretched across his face._

_It was only when his large hands wrapped around her tiny waist and he whispered, "Boo", did she jerk away from what she was doing._

"_Gajeel!" She had tried to scold, but it turned into laughter. "What are you doing here?"_

"_What the hell does it look like? I came here to see ya." His lip slightly curled up as she squinted in disbelief._

"_You came here, in the middle of the night, just to see me?" She asked skeptically, raising an eyebrow._

"_'See' is one way of putting it," his voice rumbled with amusement and he thumbed the neckline of her dress. With a sly grin, he popped off the first button of the material, his fingers warm and pleasant as they brushed against her clavicle._

_She giggled softly as she pushed away his hand, averting her eyes. When they rested on her research, she sat up straighter, remembering her purpose._

"_Hey! I have to finish this!"_

_Boyfriend forgotten, she resumed her work, immersing herself in the writing within seconds. Gajeel growled halfheartedly, watching as she bent over the papers. However, the playful smirk still remained. He stretched out his arm, his large hand landing flat on her back. It crawled upwards, brushing against the nape of her neck and spreading goosebumps along the soft skin. She stiffened and shot him a mock glare, but her shy smile betrayed the display of annoyance. He chuckled softly, and ran his fingers down her back, towards her sides. With feather-light touches, he watched as she laughed and turned red-faced as she squirmed away from being tickled. The hand dipped lower, reaching the small of her back, and then lower..._

"_You sure you have to do your work right now? Here...in the middle of the night...in the library...just the two of us..."_

_Levy released a breathy laugh, rolling her eyes at his persistence. That man always had to win, didn't he?_

"_I'm sure we can come to a compromise?" She murmured, giving him another shy smile. It widened into a bright grin as he pulled her close, almost crushing her into him..._

Yeah. She certainly couldn't be around Gajeel, especially when heated memories like _that _arose in her mind at random.

A snort at Levy's side immediately notified her that the man had picked up on her erratic heartbeat, and her memories of that night had been revealed. She tried her best to tone down the heat that bloomed across her face.

The young woman gave the Dragon-Slayer in question a side glance, and with so much reluctance that it seemed physically _painful_, she packed up her bag and stood up.

"Leaving so soon, Shrimp?"

"Yeah..." she mumbled, at a loss of words.

"I'll...um, see you later, Gajeel. Bye..." The couple stared at each other in silence, simply sharing the mutual feeling of longing. The staring contest only lasted a few moments before the spell was broken. She began to walk away, but stopped as he called out her name.

With hope burrowed deep in the depths of her heart, she turned around...

"I came here hoping that you'd make me Iron."

…

"BAKA GAJEEL!" The woman shouted, covering up her embarrassment with annoyance. To have thought that he'd actually call off the bet...

"Is that a no?" He asked after a pause, his pierced brows furrowed.

"I can't believe that you'd have the audacity to ask me for a favour!" Levy cried, accusation coating her voice.

"But yer my girlfriend, you should-"

"You're my boyfriend! You should hold me, and kiss me, and...and _**love me**_!" Tears pricked the corners of her eyes. When Gajeel saw this, his face softened.

"Shit, Levy. I didn't mean to make ya cry."

"I'm not crying because I'm sad. I'm crying because I'm _angry,_" She clenched her tiny fists and bit her lip to stop it from quivering. Taking a deep breath, she raised her hazel eyes to meet his.

"I'll make you some Iron when you're ready to call off the bet, okay?"

It was true that she could have ended the whole mess then and there by admitting defeat. To be honest, Levy secretly knew that she had gotten the better end of the deal; she sure as heck wouldn't complain to spend seven days and seven nights with that man...no matter how degrading and humiliating and completely immodest her wardrobe would be.

However, it was the incredibly prominent trait that had bonded the two which now stood in their way.

Pride.

That damn pride exists in all the Mages of Fairy Tail, with Levy and Gajeel being no exception.

So, the Solid Script Mage turned around and began to walk away again.

"Whatever. I passed a street vendor on the way here, and he offered me a pretty sweet deal on Iron. It tasted weird, so I thought that ye'd make me some more to help wash down the weird taste."

Levy froze.

_Street vendor...deals...enchanted items...**poison**_**!**

"**GAJEEL, NO!" **Levy shouted, whirling around. Her eyes widened in shock to see him choking, his eyes rolling up into his head. His gloved hands clutched his throat, the veins in his muscles prominent. As she watched in horror, he fell to the ground, jerking this way and that, all the while making horrifying gagging sounds.

"_Someone call a doctor!" _She screamed, racing over to her boyfriend. Her cry pierced the silent atmosphere of the library, and people ran for help. She knelt beside him, placing a placating, shaking hand on his heaving chest. Her breath started to quicken and her mouth became dry, but she forcibly swallowed down her panic.

She exclaimed in sheer terror as his skin began to turn blue.

"He can't breathe..!"

Without a second thought, Levy leaned over him, her lips crashing down on his with force. She parted his mouth and heaved her breath into his, with all her might.

She performed CPR on him, desperately trying to bring him back.

_WHERE THE HELL IS THE DOCTOR? I NEED HELP!_

She took another deep inhale of air, and then went back for his mouth.

_This isn't how it's suppose to end! He's suppose to be old and wrinkly and gray-haired, and he's suppose to die peacefully. It's what he deserves, hasn't he fought enough? No, no, no, it can't end like this. It can't end with this stupid bet. I love him, I love him, I lo-_

_WHY IS HIS TONGUE IN MY MOUTH?_

Levy's eyes popped open in surprise as a protruding tongue greeted her own through her mouth-to-mouth procedure.

After a few moments of utter confusion, she lowered her eyes to see Gajeel's own red ones, inches away from her own. It shone with satisfaction, and dare she say...triumph?

Uncertainly, the young woman pulled back. She blinked in confusion, staring the black-haired man down.

Looking around, she spotted Lily and Mirajane, coming out of their hiding place behind the nearby bookshelf. Lily looked smug, and Mirajane looked slightly apologetic.

"The...mission? Vendor...poison?" Levy struggled to form her thoughts into coherent sentences.

Mirajane's mouth twitched, as her pale shoulders lifted in a delicate shrug.

"A ruse. Sorry, Levy-chan! You didn't look like you were having fun with this bet!"

Levy's pink mouth formed a perfect "O", her mind scrambling to be up-to-date. She looked back down at Gajeel, her mouth still open in a gape.

His lips quirked into that oh-so familiar smirk.

"I win, Shrimp."

**AN: THIS STORY IS NOT DONE!**

**Yes, Levy technically touched Gajeel first, buuuuuut...**

**I'm not gonna say anything, other than this story isn't done yet. I'm hoping to make it no more than 10 chapters, but no less than 5.**

**Review, and tell me what ya think! Did this count, since Levy had touched him first? Or do you think it shouldn't be counted, since it was sort of foul play. I already sort-of-ish know what I'm going to do next, but I'm super curious about what you guys think. :D**

**P.S. I got the "Pretending to play dead so you get kissed" act from that show/manga "Boys Over Flowers". I've actually read Fairy Tail AU's that are based on that show/manga! :)**

**FairyTailxoLove**


	5. The End

Levy gots SEW angry!

She jumped off Gajeel and run away. Y HE B SEW MEAN?! :(

Ohmagawd I can't believe he did that! She cried.

Levy skipped happily down the streets of Fiore being all happy and whatever.

She goes to the bookstore since Levy likes books.

The bluenette walks into the store and gasps because Gajeel was there!

"Oh my gosh, like what are you doing here?" she yelled really loud.

Gajeel doesn't like libraries! That's sew silly. Soooooooo, like why is he there?

Levy blushed when she remembered the last time she saw Gajeel...that was sew evil!

"I can't stay away from you, I want you NOW, Levy!" Gajeel said in a very sexy voice.

"Ohmygawd, you're like so so hot, but we can't touch! It is like forbidden!"

Levy started crying, but blushed when Gajeel walked up to her.

"Why is he sew hot?!"

Levy blushed when she found out she said that outloud! Embarrassing, much?!

Gajeel looked deep into her eyes. It was sew sexy.

"You're like my girlfriend and I like love you and we are like meant for each other."

"Ohmygawd, that is like sew deep!" Levy squealed. She started blushing.

It started raining and the water soaked Levy's white shirt.

"Kyaa!" It made Levy's shirt like see through! OMG!

Levy blushed when Gajeel was staring at her chest.

...But she like it! Mwhahahaha!

Gajeel was being all chivalrous and shit, so he took off his tunic and put it on Levy. Levy blushed.

"That is like so romantic!" she cheered.

"Okay, let's just like get this whole bet over with, Kay?"

"Kay Kay!" Gajeel chirped happily.

Just when someone was about to touch someone else, Natsu came up and threw a fireball at Gajeel's head.

"HAHAHAHAHA, I hit you but you can't touch me!" Natsu laughed evilly.

"Like oh my god! I can't touch LEVY! But I can touch YOU!"

"Eww, that is like sew gay!" Natsu complained. He like threw another fireball at Gajeel.

"Uhhmm Uhmm Uhmm, how can like Natsu throw a fireball in the rain?" Levy asked, all confused and stuff.

Natsu began to cry.

"OHHHH NOOOESSS, YOU GUYS AREE LIKE ONTO ME! LUUUUCCCYYYY!"

Natsu ran away, crying to Lucy.

Levy and Gajeel looked at each other and it was so deep since Levy had Hazel eyes and Gajeel had red eyes and they were so different and it was like ying and yang and it was like seeew romantic!

Levy and Gajeel skipped down the street under the sunset and it was all cute and fluffy and sexy and stuff.

THE END.

.

...

...

**APRIL FOOLS! TROLOLOL! :D**

**Alright, weirdness aside: I seriously wanted to write this chapter just to be the overbearing troll I am.**

**I'm almost done the next chapter; it'll be up on Saturday/Sunday. Yay!**

**(Just to make it clear: this chapter has nothing to do with the plot of this story. It does not affect it whatsoever).**

**Hope you didn't lose a billion brain cells in the process of reading this mess.**

**Thanks for putting up with my twisted sense of humor...:3**


End file.
